


Dean Winchester and the Trip to Down Under

by RainyyDitz



Series: 30 different Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Australia, Australian Aboriginal Mythology, Dean Winchester Has a Fear of Flying, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Other, Scared Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyyDitz/pseuds/RainyyDitz
Summary: Why did it have to be a plane.They couldn't have taken a boat or anything else that wasn't this prison of steel?No.Of course, Dean Winchester just had to ride in a plane.-------Where Dean and his brother have to take a flight to Australia and Dean freaks tf out
Series: 30 different Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662289
Kudos: 15
Collections: 30 Different Prompts





	Dean Winchester and the Trip to Down Under

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2- "What is your deepest fear?"
> 
> I actually put more effort into this one than I did the last one, mainly because I actually had an idea of what to write this time lmao

Why did it have to be a plane.

Of _course_ , he had to be in an aluminum prison, tens of thousands of feet in the sky, with a chance of there being any sort of trouble the would end with his body in a casket.

His legs were acting like Jell-O in scorching summer heat, wobbling like crazy with every step he took, and Dean felt as if he was going to collapse any second now, clenching his jaw tight in frustration as he teetered to his left slightly. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, feeling like it was trying to break every rib in its path, almost as if it wanted to throw itself out of its small, bony cage.

 _I need to get the hell out of here_ he thought as he stumbled back towards the bathrooms in a drunken-like manner, wanting to lock himself in the room and curl up in a ball for the remainder of this treacherous flight.

He _needed_ to get off this plane, but he knew it was way too far past that decision at this point.

Why had he agreed to get on this flight? Why hadn’t he made a nice U-turn and bolted out of their dingy motel room as soon as his brother had told him that they would be required to cross the Pacific Ocean, just to get to Australia?

He had no idea.

You could officially crown him, Dean Michael Winchester, the King of all dumb fuckery.

Dean could barely hear the voice calling his name over his pulse hammering in his ears, at least he couldn’t until he felt the _very_ familiar touch of his brother seizing his arm with an extremely tight grip, letting out a strangled noise as Sam wrangled him back to their section of the aircraft.

Sam had to put his hands firmly on Dean’s shoulders if he wanted any chance to shove him back into his aisle seat, taking a wide step over Dean’s legs before fitting himself into his own chair, and grumbling at how his legs were basically pressed to his chest with how tightly the airplane seats were packed together.

“Dean, Dean, look at me!” Sam hissed, his brow scrunched in the middle, eyebrows basically touching as he looked down at his wild-eyed brother, concern in his gaze. He looked down at how Dean’s hands were holding the armrest tight enough to turn his knuckles white, and his brother’s chest rising and falling at an alarmingly fast pace. Sam was now worried that his brother would end up hyperventilating if he didn’t calm him down.

Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulder and shook him violently. He relaxed when he saw the green eyes glare up at him before Dean slunk down in his seat.

“I fuckin’ hate this. I regret coming along, I should’ve stayed a-at the bunker.” Dean growled, turning his glare to the back of the seat in front of them. Sam let out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, I know you do. You’ve said that about ten times in the last five minutes. Listen, the flight is only supposed to be for two and a half hours, and it’s already been an hour. At least _try_ to stay calm and not have another dumb ass freakout.” Sam growled, scowling down at his older brother.

Dean sunk further down into the seat, shoulders just barely covering his ears, and his shirt riding up a bit as it was pulled back from the friction between Dean’s back and the chair. “I can’t _not_ freak out Sammy, we’re in a metal container, hurtling through the atmosphere ‘s fast as shit through a tin horn, and I have absolutely _0 control of anything that could happen_.”

Sam cringed at Dean’s simile, before shaking his head softly and sighing. “Fine, if you can get through the final hour and a half of the trip without trying to bolt like that again, I’ll buy you three pies of your choice when we land. Deal?”

Dean hesitated, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought over his brother’s proposition. After a moment he nodded warily, closing his eyes. “Y-yes, fine, whatever. I’ll do it.” He choked out, flexing his fingers. His body was aching, muscles tense with the fear coursing through him.

Sam smiled softly, relieved, and nodded back. “Good. Now, I almost forgot, but I brought one of your mixtapes, and a pair of headphones, just in case this situation happened. You wanna listen to your music?”

Dean nodded once more, eyes still shut as tight as possible. “Ple-ease, the sound of the goddamn engine is driving me insane.” He huffed.

Sam leaned over in his seat, reaching under his seat, where he had stored a small carry-on bag. Reaching into the unzipped bag, he grabbed the familiar box-shaped walkman and dug a bit more in the bag before his finger hooked on the wire of the headphones, tugging them out and untangling them from all the things that had managed to get caught in the line.

Plugging the wire into the headphone jack, he made sure the tape was inside before setting it into his brother’s outstretched hand.

Dean stuffed the walkman into his back pocket, taking a deep breath as he set the headphones over his ears, letting the sound of the music envelope him, dragging him away from reality and into his own mind, allowing him to pay no mind to his surroundings and the fact that he was inside of a plane.

The soothing start of Ramble On by Led Zeppelin lulled him into a state of tranquility, relaxing in his chair and allowing his head to tilt back against the headrest.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Dean gripped the armrests tightly, jaw clenching with his lips pulled back in a grimace, eyes scrunched shut. He was surprised his nails weren’t digging hard crescent-shaped dents into the plastic, considering how pale his knuckles were.

The plane was descending fairly quickly and Dean pressed himself back against the seat, afraid that he would start floating out of the chair from zero-gravity, even though the plane wasn’t truly made for that purpose.

Soon the descent started to even out, but he didn’t let himself relax until the telltale jolt of the aircraft told him that the wheels had hit the asphalt of the runway, and he knew that he was finally back on solid ground.

Guns n’ Roses blasted through his headphones, and Dean hastily pulled out the walkman to turn down the volume, letting out a soft sigh of relief.

“Fuckin’ finally,” he grumbled, pulling the headphones down and hanging them around his neck, “‘m pretty sure that I would’ve had a coronary if we’d been in the air for another damned minute.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he grabbed the bag from under his seat, flashing bitch face #475 at his older brother. “Stop whining about it already. We’ve landed and you’re about to lose the chance of getting three whole pies out of me if you don’t stop.”

Dean quickly snapped his jaw shut, nodding. The blond hummed softly as he waited for the other passengers to pass before standing and exiting his seating area himself, hearing his skyscraper of a brother shuffle his way out of the cramped space as well.

The two were out of the machine in no less than five minutes, making their way out of the airport as quickly as possible after grabbing their suitcases. Dean had to refrain from falling to his knees and kissing the gritty sidewalk excitedly, a grin plastered on his face.

“Man, if promising pies will get you to shut up this quick, then I should do it more often.” Sam chuckled, shaking his head. Dean glanced back at his brother, mischief in his gaze. “Oh really? Then maybe I should whine more.” He responded, a cocky smile replacing his grin.

Sam groaned, rolling his eyes once more. “Let’s just find a cheap place to sleep at before meeting up with Cas down in Cairns to figure out where the hell we’ll find the big guide to Australian lore. Hopefully, it has something on this so-called ‘Bunyip’ that Bobby said other hunters have had trouble trying to track down and take out.”

The older Winchester nodded, taking the lead as they walked the concrete path alongside the road. “Don’t you worry your little ass, Sammy, I’ll find something for us.” He said, a small smile still playing on his lips as his brother caught up to him.

Boy oh boy, was this going to be one hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, y'all liked the story! I (currently) don't plan on having any of these one-shots continue and be a full fic, but who knows? maybe I'll get excited and expand on one of em


End file.
